


kings row gc

by lancede



Category: Fence - C.S. Pacat
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Hamilton References, M/M, Texting, Yuri!!! on Ice References, i am procrastinating so badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancede/pseuds/lancede
Summary: group chat for kings row fencing team et al





	1. Chapter 1

_harvard-lee has added seiji-katayama_

_harvard-lee has added nicholas-cox_

_harvard-lee has added aiden-kane_

_harvard-lee has added bobby-rodriguez_

_harvard-lee renamed the chat Kings Row fencing chat 2017_

harvard-lee: welcome to our newest members!

aiden-kane: wow

aiden-kane: do you guys know what this chat needs

aiden-kane: nicknames

bobby-rodriguez: yes that woulf be rlly coool

harvard-lee: wait aiden

 

_aiden-kane renamed bobby-rodriguez da cutest fencer evar_

harvard-lee: aiden

_aiden-kane renamed nicholas-cox angry mohawk fluff_

_aiden-kane renamed seiji-katayama princess_

harvard-lee: aiden stop

_aiden-kane renamed himself HOT STUFF_

harvard-lee: “hot stuff”

harvard-lee: seriously?

HOT STUFF: there we go!!

angry mohawk fluff: uh aiden I don’t actually have a mohawk

HOT STUFF: shh its ok

da cutest fencer evar: this is so mcuh fun alredy!!

 

_princess renamed himself seiji-katayama_

_angry mohawk fluff renamed seiji-katayama princess_

angry mohawk fluff: **[itstrue.gif]**

harvard-lee: anyway! back on topic

harvard-lee: MWAHAHA HARVARD TOOK MY PHONE BUT I JUST STOLE HIS

da cutest fencer evar: eugene is asking if he nca be added to this echat

da cutest fencer evar: hrvard?

da cutest fencer evar: @harvard-lee?

da cutest fencer evar: harvard?

angry mohawk fluff: I think aiden has his phone

 

_da cutest fencer evar has added eugene-labao_

angry mohawk fluff: wait is eugene even on the team

eugene-labao: I am now!!

eugene-labao: hallelujahhh

da cutest fencer evar: hallelujahhhhhhh

eugene-labao: hallelujahhh

da cutest fencer evar: HALLELUUUU

eugene-labao: UUUUUUU

 

_princess has muted this conversation_

angry mohawk fluff: seiji’s not mad btw, he’s smiling to himself

princess: Am not

angry mohawk fluff: **[camera_5343923.jpg]**

princess: Nicholas Cox I will kill you in your sleep

angry mohawk fluff: oh so now your stalking the convo

princess: you’re

angry mohawk fluff: I hate my roommate

princess: Coincidence, so do I

 

_HOT STUFF renamed eugene-labao JAHHHHHHH_

angry mohawk fluff: sigh

harvard-lee: sorry Eugene, no, you’re not on the team

JAHHHHHHH: nooooooooooooooooo

harvard-lee: aiden I blame you

da cutest fencer evar: ooooh can i add dante too

da cutest fencer evar: harvrd?

da cutest fencer evar: can i?

angry mohawk fluff: um aiden just ran past my room

angry mohawk fluff: I think he has harvard’s phone again

harvard-lee: YESE YFOU CANNC

harvard-lee: OFC CUTESTT FENCER LETS ADWD DANETEE

angry mohawk fluff: your typos are worse than bobby’s now

 

_harvard-lee has added jesse-coste_

harvard-lee: OH CRAPP

_harvard-lee has removed jesse-coste_

da cutest fencer evar: ahhahaaha hwo didd you even do htat

angry mohawk fluff: wtf aiden

angry mohawk fluff: you made seiji laugh again

princess: Don’t think I won’t do it

angry mohawk fluff: do what

_princess renamed angry mohawk fluff zero_

zero: seriously

zero: that is so old

JAHHHHHHH: that’s actually really sweet

 

_princess has muted this conversation_

_princess has muted this conversation_

_princess has muted this conversation_

harvard-lee: IMK SORRY

harvard-lee: ITES NOT MY FAULT

harvard-lee: IFEM ON THE RUN OK

 

_harvard-lee has added dante-rossi_

dante-rossi: wtf?! I don’t even fence

_JAHHHHHHH renamed dante-rossi the only sane person_

the only sane person: very true

da cutest fencer evar: its jsut a grrup chat dante!!

the only sane person: oh is this what jesse messaged me about

JAHHHHHHH: wut

the only sane person: he said you guys added him to a chat then removed him

 

_the only sane person has added jesse-coste_

zero: wait dante no

_harvard-lee has removed jesse-coste_

harvard-lee: ICD CAN EXPLAINN

the only sane person: harvard??

zero: read the chat…

the only sane person: oh

zero: aiden, harvard told me to tell you to give his phone back or he’d tell everyone your secret

zero: you have a secret?

zero: hey I didn’t know you two were friends as kids

harvard-lee: HTSOP TSOP IM COMING

harvard-lee: IN AW SECOND

 

_harvard-lee has added jesse-coste_

harvard-lee: MEWFGWHWAHAHA

jesse-coste: “fencing chat”

jesse-coste: no wonder we keep beating you guys

the only sane person: such dorks

 

_harvard-lee has removed jesse-coste_

_harvard-lee has removed the only sane person_

JAHHHHHHH: BAHAHAHAHA

HOT STUFF: you totally fell into that one harvard

harvard-lee: sigh

da cutest fencer evar: awwww

harvard-lee: eugene you’re not even on the team

JAHHHHHHH: PLEASE NO

JAHHHHHHH: HARVARD

JAHHHHHHH: I’LL BE GOOD

 

_JAHHHHHHH renamed himself eugene-labao_

eugene-labao: SEE

harvard-lee: fine

zero: can we lose the nicknames actually?

zero: not that I’m complaining or anything but it really is hard to keep track

HOT STUFF: **[office_knowingstare.gif]**

zero: what

da cutest fencer evar: aiden u haven’t given harvard a nickname yet

HOT STUFF: actually he has plenty of nicknames

HOT STUFF: they’re all really embarrassing tho

zero: **[office_knowingstare.gif]**

HOT STUFF: PLENTY OF CHILDHOOD NICKNAMES

HOT STUFF: FROM

HOT STUFF: CHILDHOOD

eugene-labao: AHAHAHAHAHAAA

harvard-lee: why is my life like this

princess: Same


	2. Chapter 2

harvard-lee: practice begins in 5 minutes!

harvard-lee: half of you guys aren’t even here yet. plz be on time

eugene-labao: I think seiji and nick are gonna be late

HOT STUFF: oho

harvard-lee: wait why

harvard-lee: also aiden you’re supposed to be warming up

HOT STUFF: im multitasking

eugene-labao: they’re having a snowball fight

eugene-labao: right outside my window

HOT STUFF: **[rightinfrontofmysalad.gif]**

harvard-lee: aiden no

harvard-lee: just no

eugene-labao: should I tell them they’re late

harvard-lee: please do

eugene-labao: hehe

HOT STUFF: what

HOT STUFF: tell us

eugene-labao: I think seiji heard me then nick got him in the face

eugene-labao: now seiji’s smashing snow in nick’s hair

eugene-labao: now they’re wrestling

eugene-labao: oh wait now nick’s making snow angels and seiji’s laughing

HOT STUFF: SEND PICS

harvard-lee: aiden, focus

 

eugene-labao: **[camera_0023229.jpg]**

eugene-labao: **[camera_0023230.jpg]**

eugene-labao: **[camera_0023231.jpg]**

HOT STUFF: OHO

HOT STUFF: blushing too I see

harvard-lee: eugene?

eugene-labao: aw sorry harvard, I’ll stop now

 

_princess renamed eugene-labao practice target #1_

_princess renamed HOT STUFF practice target #2_

princess: What do you expect after getting freezing cold snow in my face

practice target #1: ??

princess: I mean I wasn’t blushing

practice target #1: oh right

princess: Is that sarcasm

practice target #1: actually I gotta do homework bye

practice target #2: **[camera_0023230_2.jpg]**

practice target #2: but see here

practice target #2: if you enlarge the image

practice target #2: you can see that there is snow

practice target #2: on only one side of seiji’s face

princess: Aiden I will ask Harvard for that secret and tell it to everyone in your fan club

practice target #2: ok ok!

practice target #2: anyway I was talking about nick blushing not you seiji

princess: …Right

practice target #2: all is forgiven?

princess: No

practice target #2: great

_practice target #2 renamed practice target #1 eugene-labao_

_practice target #2 renamed himself BAD BOY SUPREME_

 

BAD BOY SUPREME: guys did anyone forget food in front of my locker

BAD BOY SUPREME: caramel popcorn w chocolate?

BAD BOY SUPREME: or is it a gift from my fan club

zero: show-off

BAD BOY SUPREME: noo I’m just checking

BAD BOY SUPREME: I’m being a good person

da cutest fencer evar: ooh

da cutest fencer evar: or is it neihter

BAD BOY SUPREME: ?

princess: Ask @harvard-lee

BAD BOY SUPREME: uhhhhh no it wasn’t from harvard

BAD BOY SUPREME: obviously

BAD BOY SUPREME: he left like an hour ago

princess: I didn’t say it was

BAD BOY SUPREME: but u definitely implied that tho

princess: It’s just that Harvard keeps close tabs on your fan club

princess: What did you think I was saying

BAD BOY SUPREME: oh i see how it is

 

da cutest fencer evar: dante sdays that he watnes to be added to the chat agan

harvard-lee: bobby, dante doesn’t even fence

BAD BOY SUPREME: **[shedoesntevengohere.gif]**

BAD BOY SUPREME: hehehehe

BAD BOY SUPREME: i mean he does go here but ya know

zero: he’ll probably just add jesse again

zero: who definitely does not go here

da cutest fencer evar: awww plz??

da cutest fencer evar: everythin is bettre with dante in it

 

harvard-lee:

_poll created_

_dante: (50%) (2/4) da cutest fencer evar, BAD BOY SUPREME_

_no dante: (50%) (2/4) zero, harvard-lee_

da cutest fencer evar: @eugene-labao one mre votee!! plz??

zero: @princess

_poll updated_

_no dante: (60%) (3/5) princess, zero, harvard-lee_

_dante: (40%) (2/5) da cutest fencer evar, BAD BOY SUPREME_

princess: For the record I still hate my roommate

BAD BOY SUPREME: **[whyyoualwayslyin.gif]**

princess: …

da cutest fencer evar: NOOOOOOOO

da cutest fencer evar: eugeneeee??

da cutest fencer evar: vote vote vote

harvard-lee: sorry bobby

BAD BOY SUPREME: aw harvard :(

BAD BOY SUPREME: don’t be mean to bobby

BAD BOY SUPREME: ill stop writing notes back to whats his name

BAD BOY SUPREME: that one you dont like

zero: that applies to literally everyone in your fan club

harvard-lee: fine

harvard-lee: I feel guilty anyway

BAD BOY SUPREME: one does not simply disappoint bobby rodriguez

da cutest fencer evar: yayayayayyya

 

_da cutest fencer evar has added the only sane person_

the only sane person: why am I back

zero: bobby said you asked to be added again

da cutest fencer evar: weell he watned to be added back

da cutest fencer evar: hed never admiit it tho

the only sane person: because I clearly

the only sane person: most definitely

the only sane person: 100% do not like fencing

da cutest fencer evar: we lovee you anwyay!!

the only sane person: sigh

BAD BOY SUPREME: HI DANTE

the only sane person: yes hi

the only sane person: is that aiden

BAD BOY SUPREME: AHA

BAD BOY SUPREME: MY REPUTATION PRECEDES ME

the only sane person: reputation or ego

BAD BOY SUPREME: **[martinfreeman_sulkyrain.gif]**

zero: just don’t add jesse


	3. Chapter 3

_the only sane person has added jesse-coste_

the only sane person: oops

the only sane person: I’m so clumsy

zero: facepalm

the only sane person: well jesse’s in math class right now

the only sane person: they’re having a pop quiz

BAD BOY SUPREME: is that so

the only sane person: anyhow he won’t be checking the gc for a while

the only sane person: what

BAD BOY SUPREME: nothing

 

harvard-lee: practice today has moved to the south gym!

eugene-labao: can I come help set up

harvard-lee: sure I guess

zero: where’s the south gym

harvard-lee: just behind the pool area

harvard-lee: **[camera_1004476.jpg]**

jesse-coste: wow

jesse-coste: you guys call that a swimming pool

jesse-coste: it’s like a rain puddle

zero: shut up jesse

zero: your face is a rain puddle

jesse-coste: well so is yours

harvard-lee: anyway!

 

the only sane person: life is a rain puddle

jesse-coste: yes

da cutest fencer evar: thats rlly deep dante

the only sane person: is it?

harvard-lee: guys it’s 3am

 

princess: **[aidenfinalround.mp4]**

BAD BOY SUPREME: wait what’s that

BAD BOY SUPREME: i can’t play videos on my phone

zero: lol

zero: where did you find that seiji

eugene-labao: AHAHAAHAHAA

jesse-coste: is this how aiden usually fences

the only sane person: yeah

da cutest fencer evar: aidn ur face hwen u fall is so cuute and startled!!

BAD BOY SUPREME: WAIT WHAT

BAD BOY SUPREME: WHAT IS IT

zero: so far you’ve fallen off the strip and nearly smacked yourself in the face

BAD BOY SUPREME: @harvard-lee I NEED TO BORROW YOUR PHONE

BAD BOY SUPREME: PLZ

 

BAD BOY SUPREME: SEIJI KATAYAMA

princess: Yes?

BAD BOY SUPREME: **[office_illkillyou.gif]**

 

harvard-lee: good luck to nick and seiji at the match tomorrow!

BAD BOY SUPREME: aaand to harvard!

harvard-lee: thanks aiden :)

da cutest fencer evar: GRODE LFDCKGEUYS

jesse-coste: do you not know how to type properly

da cutest fencer evar: adn good luck jesse!!

da cutest fencer evar: i hpoe u do well!!

jesse-coste: oh

jesse-coste: thank you

jesse-coste: :)

harvard-lee: yes, good luck to jesse and the exton team!

zero: they’ll need it

jesse-coste: no we won’t

zero: yes you will

the only sane person: no they won’t

zero: traitor

harvard-lee: anyway! good luck!

 

jesse-coste: I won

the only sane person: told you so

zero: seiji nearly beat jesse though

the only sane person: “nearly” yeah right

zero: excuse you

zero: seiji was 2 points from winning

zero: jesse was just lucky

jesse-coste: sure nick sure

jesse-coste: meanwhile you barely made it to the semifinals

the only sane person: compared to jesse seiji was so slow he looked like he was half asleep

zero: well seiji wasn’t the one who fell for the same maneuver three times in a row

the only sane person: hah, seiji’s balance was so sloppy though

zero: jesse’s defense was trash

harvard-lee: guys guys come on

BAD BOY SUPREME: yeah don’t insult nicky’s boyfriend it’s rude

jesse-coste: wait really?

zero: NO

zero: definitely no

the only sane person: not rude?

zero: wtf I mean not my boyfriend

BAD BOY SUPREME: oh I thought seiji mentioned something of the sort

zero: um no

princess: No I didn’t Aiden

BAD BOY SUPREME: ohhh whoops my bad ;)

 

zero: anyway dante I thought you said you didn’t like fencing

the only sane person: I DON’T

 

princess: teddy bear

zero: what?

BAD BOY SUPREME: srsly?

zero: wait no that’s not what it sounds like

BAD BOY SUPREME: that’s it?

princess: Nope

princess: Think about it a little

BAD BOY SUPREME: that’s a really lame secret

BAD BOY SUPREME: oh

BAD BOY SUPREME: curse you seiji

zero: what just happened

 

the only sane person: fyi there are free cookies in the main lobby

BAD BOY SUPREME: ooooh can you cop me one dante

the only sane person: no

BAD BOY SUPREME: whyyy

the only sane person: I’m out of the country

BAD BOY SUPREME: wtf

eugene-labao: nah he’s in the library

BAD BOY SUPREME: …

eugene-labao: probably texting jesse

the only sane person: I’m doing homework actually

BAD BOY SUPREME: while texting?

the only sane person: because I’m stuck on a problem ok!!

_the only sane person has muted the conversation._

BAD BOY SUPREME: hehe

BAD BOY SUPREME: hey harvard can you get some cookies for me then

BAD BOY SUPREME: @harvard-lee?

 

da cutest fencer evar: THERE WEREE COOOKESI IN LOBBY AND I ATEE HTE LASTT ONESS

da cutest fencer evar: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

da cutest fencer evar: oh

da cutest fencer evar: oopss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe anyways just wanted to thank you guys for reading!! really grateful for kudos and comments and shares and stuff so plz feed me :D
> 
> at my current level of obsession I'm doing daily updates but we'll see how it goes! I have most of the next chapter written actually
> 
> rip me


	4. Chapter 4

BAD BOY SUPREME: YOOOOOOOO

BAD BOY SUPREME: why is this gc so quiet

BAD BOY SUPREME: who’s going to the dance on saturday??

zero: wait there’s a dance?

the only sane person: clearly

BAD BOY SUPREME: have you been living under a rock again, porcupine fluff

zero: no?

BAD BOY SUPREME: srsly

BAD BOY SUPREME: it’s helping fundraise for the fencing team too

BAD BOY SUPREME: harvard’s helping organize it

BAD BOY SUPREME: anyway you and seiji are coming right

zero: um I don't really do dances

BAD BOY SUPREME: whaaaaat :(

zero: I’m free tho? I don’t know about seiji but I can ask him

the only sane person: aiden stop squealing

BAD BOY SUPREME: STOPPIT DANTE I DON’T NEED SEIJI COMING AFTER ME AGAIN

zero: uh

zero: he said maybe

BAD BOY SUPREME: hmm

BAD BOY SUPREME: weird question, what were the exact words you used

zero: ?? aiden’s asking if you’re going to the dance on Saturday

BAD BOY SUPREME: **[noooooo.gif]**

 

_the only sane person has unmuted the conversation._

the only sane person: is reality an illusion

BAD BOY SUPREME: huh?

BAD BOY SUPREME: no?

zero: dante it’s 4am

jesse-coste: well you’re up too

zero: ugh

the only sane person: what does illusion really mean

jesse-coste: actually what is meaning

the only sane person: yes. actually

BAD BOY SUPREME: **[blondwoman_intensethought_math.gif]**

_BAD BOY SUPREME renamed the only sane person a slightly insane person_

_jesse-coste renamed a slightly insane person the only sane person_

the only sane person: symmetry

jesse-coste: yes

BAD BOY SUPREME: …

 

harvard-lee: aiden will you make it clear whether you are going with someone to the dance or not

harvard-lee: the locker room is crammed with your fan club’s chocolates and flowers

BAD BOY SUPREME: i know i know im still deciding between whats his name and the cute guy

BAD BOY SUPREME: or maybe that one who sits next to me in math

BAD BOY SUPREME: oh and there were a couple others too

harvard-lee: can you decide faster

harvard-lee: it’s also a fire hazard

harvard-lee: just so you know

 

zero: is anyone good at chemistry? I don’t get the unit about orbitals at all

jesse-coste: just ask your perfect roommate

zero: no he’s clueless too

BAD BOY SUPREME: hah

BAD BOY SUPREME: um I mean you can ask @da cutest fencer evar

BAD BOY SUPREME: bobby’s good at chemistry

da cutest fencer evar: oh yeah i can expolain orbitals adn stuff

da cutest fencer evar: is bfore fncing practice ok

zero: awesome

zero: thank you bobby!!

da cutest fencer evar: :)

 

da cutest fencer evar: 7 hours tll the dance!!

 

da cutest fencer evar: 6 hours till hte dance!1!

 

da cutest fencer evar: 5 hrous till the dance!!

 

eugene-labao: has anyone seen my tie I can’t find it

zero: they all look the same??

eugene-labao: oh true

 

da cutest fencer evar: 4 hours1!

jesse-coste: bobby you don’t need to count down

da cutest fencer evar: waiit jesse are u comingg?

jesse-coste: possibly

zero: uh no

zero: you don’t go to this school

jesse-coste: so?

zero: well

zero: we charge a $10 admission fees for visitors

jesse-coste: ok then

zero: plus tax and tips and donations to the club

jesse-coste: sure

zero: plus $100 for workers compensation

jesse-coste: no biggie

zero: plus your soul

jesse-coste: wtf nick

 

da cutest fencer evar: 3 hgours!!

 

BAD BOY SUPREME: all right i’ve made my decision!

BAD BOY SUPREME: crap what’s his name

BAD BOY SUPREME: do i even have his number

 

da cutest fencer evar: 2 hourrs!!!

harvard-lee: bobby if you want you can come early and help us set up if you want :)

da cutest fencer evar: coool! cominng!

 

da cutest fencer evar: 1 hourrrr look at our defdcorations guys

da cutest fencer evar: **[camera_5512230.jpg]**

zero: wait that seems kind of formal

da cutest fencer evar: yaa!

zero: we can wear whatever we want though right

the only sane person: technically

the only sane person: as long as you’re not planning to show up in a tshirt and jeans

zero: um

jesse-coste: I think he was

zero: none of your business jesse

jesse-coste: fine

jesse-coste: I mean I brought like 4 extra suits with me but if you’re sure

zero: haha no I’m not wearing any of your clothes

jesse-coste: they’re dolce & gabbana

zero: so?

zero: and why in the world would you need 4 extra suits

jesse-coste: honestly I don’t really care

jesse-coste: I’ll ask dante to drop a few off

jesse-coste: just don’t get them dirty

zero: wtf I said no

 

da cutest fencer evar: IT BEIGNS

 

BAD BOY SUPREME: wow nice suit nicky

zero: shut up aiden


	5. Chapter 5

BAD BOY SUPREME: @zero do my eyes deceive me

BAD BOY SUPREME: or are you and jesse wearing matching sunglasses??

zero: NO

zero: I tried them on for literally one second ok

jesse-coste: I have plenty of extras @BAD BOY SUPREME

BAD BOY SUPREME: **[signmethefup.mp3]**

harvard-lee: stop stalking people aiden

harvard-lee: it’s your turn to dj anyhow

BAD BOY SUPREME: OMGGGG

BAD BOY SUPREME: harvard we NEED to get you some shades

BAD BOY SUPREME: and seiji

BAD BOY SUPREME: bahahaha IMAGINE

BAD BOY SUPREME: right right i can dj sure thing

 

zero: um @harvard-lee where are you?

harvard-lee: someone had an allergic reaction to the punch apparently

harvard-lee: I’m sorting things out

harvard-lee: …

harvard-lee: what did aiden do this time

zero: yeah isn’t there some rule against blasting highly inappropriate songs at school dances

BAD BOY SUPREME: SPOILSPORT

harvard-lee: sigh

harvard-lee: @zero can you take over until I get back

BAD BOY SUPREME: awww

 

jesse-coste: STOP LOOPING THE KINGS ROW ANTHEM NICK I GET THE POINT

eugene-labao: i thought you two were on better terms now?

zero: not a chance

harvard-lee: @eugene-labao can you fill in please

eugene-labao: does this mean I’m on the team?

eugene-labao: jk jk whatever you say harvard!

 

BAD BOY SUPREME: HAMILTON?!

BAD BOY SUPREME: **[beyonce?!.gif]**

BAD BOY SUPREME: why didn’t i think of this eugene

BAD BOY SUPREME: u r an awesome dj

BAD BOY SUPREME: i think i love u

eugene-labao: ;)

BAD BOY SUPREME: OMG

BAD BOY SUPREME: IS THAT YOU’LL BE BACK

BAD BOY SUPREME: THIS MY JAM

BAD BOY SUPREME: YOU SAYYY

BAD BOY SUPREME: THE PRICE OF MY LOVES NOT A PRICE THAT YOURE WILLING TO PAY

zero: savage

BAD BOY SUPREME: YOU CRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

BAD BOY SUPREME: I CANT TYPEE ANMORE

the only sane person: that’s clearly jesse’s song though

the only sane person: besides he’s the only one from exton

the only sane person: so it actually makes sense @BAD BOY SUPREME

BAD BOY SUPREME: PROVE IT @jesse-coste

 

eugene-labao: “i will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love”

eugene-labao: who did it better

_poll created:_

_jesse (0%) (0/0)_

_aiden (0%) (0/0)_

eugene-labao: where is everyone

eugene-labao: are you all in shock

 

harvard-lee: uh so what are you guys doing now

zero: apparently aiden and jesse are having a dancing/singing competition thing

zero: they’re still hogging the dance floor

da cutest fencer evar: itss a danceoff!!

da cutest fencer evar: nicck go join thm!!

zero: I’m good thx

eugene-labao: aw cmon nick

da cutest fencer evar: plzzz nick????

zero: nah

jesse-coste: come on we’re waiting

BAD BOY SUPREME: yeah its ur turn nicky boy!

jesse-coste: I bet dante would do aaron burr sir with you

jesse-coste: if you do hamilton's part nick

jesse-coste: right @the only sane person?

BAD BOY SUPREME: YOU JESSE COSTE ARE A GENIUS

the only sane person: I would?

BAD BOY SUPREME: shoo, get on the dance floor

 

BAD BOY SUPREME: danggg nicky

 

BAD BOY SUPREME: where is seiji by the way

jesse-coste: he’s helping table for the fundraiser

jesse-coste: I’ll take the next shift so he’s free then

BAD BOY SUPREME: jesse coste i love u so much

the only sane person: wtf

BAD BOY SUPREME: love u too dante

the only sane person: …

 

jesse-coste: @eugene-labao quick start playing My Shot before nick gets off the floor

jesse-coste: make sure nick has his shades it’ll be epic

eugene-labao: oh ok

eugene-labao: why My Shot tho

jesse-coste: it’s his favorite according to seiji

jesse-coste: he can’t refuse

 

harvard-lee: I’m back, where r u guys

princess: Same

princess: My shift just finished

BAD BOY SUPREME: MAIN COURTYARD

BAD BOY SUPREME: U GOTTA RAP WASHINGTONS PART HARVARD

harvard-lee: um ok?

 

harvard-lee: as much as we love hamilton I think the rest of the school is getting tired of it

eugene-labao: aw

eugene-labao: can I end with the story of tonight at least?

harvard-lee: that is so poetic

harvard-lee: but no

da cutest fencer evar: i gotchhu harvrd

da cutest fencer evar: i caan dj

harvard-lee: thank you bobby

harvard-lee: just go easy on the yoi soundtracks will you

da cutest fencer evar: aw

da cutest fencer evar: wht about stammi vicino

da cutest fencer evar: or is that not hte mood

da cutest fencer evar: almavivo?

da cutest fencer evar: or SALSSAAAA

da cutest fencer evar: CN I DO SALSA MUSICC HARVARD

harvard-lee: I’m not sure anyone knows how to dance salsa but sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma get a scholarship to kings college~  
> i probly shouldnt brag but dag i amaze and astonish~
> 
> shh I cant resist the salsa hc ok


	6. Chapter 6

BAD BOY SUPREME: @princess

BAD BOY SUPREME: just checking if you’re still breathing

princess: I’m fine

 

BAD BOY SUPREME: wow you don’t look fine you look like you’re going to murder someone

BAD BOY SUPREME: is it nicky again

BAD BOY SUPREME: oho

BAD BOY SUPREME: or is it that girl he’s dancing with

princess: Aiden don’t think I won’t hunt you down

BAD BOY SUPREME: where’d she come from anyway

eugene-labao: probably an outside date

BAD BOY SUPREME: oh really those are allowed?

BAD BOY SUPREME: the missed opportunities

BAD BOY SUPREME: **[starksad_shakehead.gif]**

eugene-labao: yeah I asked coach and she said you have to get special permission

eugene-labao: it’s pretty complex so most people just give up

BAD BOY SUPREME: o wait

BAD BOY SUPREME: AWWWWWWW

BAD BOY SUPREME: @the only sane person how come you didn’t tell me??

BAD BOY SUPREME: u and jesse hmm

the only sane person: SHUT UP

 

BAD BOY SUPREME: i can’t take this anymore

BAD BOY SUPREME: srsly look at him

BAD BOY SUPREME: @princess I have decided to step in and guide you in your dilemma

princess: What

princess: No

princess: No thank you

BAD BOY SUPREME: aight phase 1 complete

BAD BOY SUPREME: dancing girl has just been stolen away from nicky

princess: wHY IS YOUR FAN CLUB BLOCKING THE EXITS

 

_BAD BOY SUPREME has removed princess_

_BAD BOY SUPREME has removed zero_

BAD BOY SUPREME: **[timeforwhatidobest.gif]**

 

BAD BOY SUPREME: excellent, excellent

eugene-labao: seiji is gonna kill you aiden

BAD BOY SUPREME: ready bobby?

da cutest fencer evar: yaaaaaa

BAD BOY SUPREME: switch to stammi vicino right about

BAD BOY SUPREME: now

 

BAD BOY SUPREME: oho

BAD BOY SUPREME: OHO

harvard-lee: …should I ask

BAD BOY SUPREME: you should stop checking on asthma boy and come see

harvard-lee: allergies not asthma

harvard-lee: fine, I’ll be there when I can

 

BAD BOY SUPREME: plz tell me someone recorded that

da cutest fencer evar: **[camera_5512255.mp4]**

BAD BOY SUPREME: aha

BAD BOY SUPREME: this is my life’s accomplishment

eugene-labao: wtf

da cutest fencer evar: ohe wait thats a funnny cat video aiden sry

BAD BOY SUPREME: dont set me up like this bobby my video thing is still broke

da cutest fencer evar: **[camera_5512253.mp4]**

eugene-labao: um

eugene-labao: seiji’s literally just standing there and doing nothing

eugene-labao: he’s not even looking at nick

BAD BOY SUPREME: well ya, thats the awkward salsa part

BAD BOY SUPREME: but note that seijis on the dancefloor with nick

BAD BOY SUPREME: and hes looking away from nick theres a difference

BAD BOY SUPREME: and nicks hOLdIng seIJis hAnDs

BAD BOY SUPREME: and nicks DANCING

BAD BOY SUPREME: and nicks grinning like crazy

BAD BOY SUPREME: and seiji has this tiny smile and hes blushing

BAD BOY SUPREME: UNDENIABLY blushing

BAD BOY SUPREME: I call this a victory

BAD BOY SUPREME: AND what about the stammi slow dance did u get that bobby

da cutest fencer evar: **[camera_5512254.mp4]**

eugene-labao: oh

eugene-labao: wow

eugene-labao: you actually got them to dance together

eugene-labao: wow

BAD BOY SUPREME: high five bobby

da cutest fencer evar: heehheeheeeheee

 

da cutest fencer evar: jesseee u didnt say ogoodbye

jesse-coste: sorry bobby

jesse-coste: dante drove me back and I kind of forgot

da cutest fencer evar: oh

da cutest fencer evar: jesssee

da cutest fencer evar: cann u tell me somehting plz?

da cutest fencer evar: :)

jesse-coste: what

da cutest fencer evar: are u adn dante a thing bnow??

jesse-coste: yeah

da cutest fencer evar: I KNEWW IT @the only sane person

the only sane person: wait

the only sane person: it's not what you think bobby

jesse-coste: wut

the only sane person: BOBBY PLZ STOP TRYING TO KICK MY DOOR DOWN

jesse-coste: oh oops

da cutest fencer evar: u owee me peeach ice ccream

the only sane person: sure

da cutest fencer evar: 3 scooops

the only sane person: ok

da cutest fencer evar: actuly gett me a wwhole tub

the only sane person: all right ok!

da cutest fencer evar: 3 tubbs

jesse-coste: anyway!

 

BAD BOY SUPREME: AHA

BAD BOY SUPREME: SO THATS TWO COUPLES IN ONE NIGHT

BAD BOY SUPREME: ANOTHER SUCCESS FOR AIDEN KANE

jesse-coste: but nick and seiji aren't dating?

BAD BOY SUPREME: **[yet.gif]**

jesse-coste: hmm

jesse-coste: speaking of whom nick still has my suit doesn’t he

jesse-coste: I’ll pick it up at the tourney next week

 

harvard-lee: thanks for making the dance great guys!

harvard-lee: I’m super busy rn, sorry I wasn’t there for a lot of it

harvard-lee: also seiji we need to talk about tournament plans sometime Monday

harvard-lee: is seiji not in the chat?

_harvard-lee has added princess_

 

princess: @BAD BOY SUPREME You are so dead

harvard-lee: ?

princess: Nothing

princess: See you later @harvard-lee

harvard-lee: sure see you

 

BAD BOY SUPREME: crap

BAD BOY SUPREME: um @harvard-lee

BAD BOY SUPREME: totally unrelated but the teddy bear thing doesnt actually mean anything i mean one of my friends said it was cute so i kept it, not that its not a cute bear its rly cute, so i might have been exaggerating a little bit when i said i threw it

BAD BOY SUPREME: out a long time ago? i mean i dont have any other stuffed animals so it wouldve been kinda weird. so my friends would have been hella disappointed if i threw it out bc theyre against animal cruelty is all. i mean im not not against cruelty either. just teddy

BAD BOY SUPREME: bear might have gotten ripped once or twice so i got it fixed so its all good. ripped because it got stuck on the shelf not bc i was holding it or anything. and i didnt ASK bobby to sew a uniform for it haha that would be weird, he

BAD BOY SUPREME: just volunteered right bobby


	7. Chapter 7

harvard-lee: wait what teddy bear?

BAD BOY SUPREME: forget i said anything

harvard-lee: ok

harvard-lee: I have to check on allergy kid now but see you later

BAD BOY SUPREME: bye

 

BAD BOY SUPREME: aight @princess was that enough humiliation for u

BAD BOY SUPREME: is ur revenge done yet

princess: No

BAD BOY SUPREME: tell u what

BAD BOY SUPREME: truce and i wont add ur boyfriend back to this chat

princess: Are you trying to dig your own grave or something

da cutest fencer evar: nicce speeech aidn

da cutest fencer evar: actuaaly now i count

da cutest fencer evar: three ccoupless!!

BAD BOY SUPREME: wait NO

BAD BOY SUPREME: i thought we were friends bobby

da cutest fencer evar: heee heeeee

da cutest fencer evar: i remeber u asked me fi i wanted to mke the clothhes for hte bear

BAD BOY SUPREME: cHRIST BOBBY WHY

 

_BAD BOY SUPREME has removed harvard-lee_

princess: It’s just a teddy bear isn’t it

BAD BOY SUPREME: YES WHATS THE BIG DEAL

BAD BOY SUPREME: wait a sec

BAD BOY SUPREME: you didnt know who it was from

princess: Interesting

BAD BOY SUPREME: **[AAARGH.gif]**

 

eugene-labao: uh @BAD BOY SUPREME

BAD BOY SUPREME: harvard’s asking why i kicked him out isnt he

eugene-labao: yeah

BAD BOY SUPREME: crap crap crap

BAD BOY SUPREME: what do i do

BAD BOY SUPREME: oh wait no

BAD BOY SUPREME: i kno what ur thinking eugene

BAD BOY SUPREME: dont do it

BAD BOY SUPREME: DONT DO IT

eugene-labao: don’t worry I won’t :)

BAD BOY SUPREME: thank you

princess has added harvard-lee

harvard-lee: that was so uncalled for aiden

_BAD BOY SUPREME has removed harvard-lee_

_princess has added harvard-lee_

harvard-lee: aiden I swear if you kick me out of this chat again

 

harvard-lee: actually seiji I’m kicking you off the team

harvard-lee: you’re being incredibly rude to aiden

princess: What

harvard-lee: we need to be able to cooperate together without bickering

harvard-lee: so I’m suspending you until further notice

 

harvard-lee: AHAHAAHAHA U ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT @princess

harvard-lee: IM SO CRUEL ARENT I

princess: Not sure it’s humanly possible to hate you any more anyway

harvard-lee: nah u love me

harvard-lee: sorry bout that tho

princess: Alright

harvard-lee: if it makes u feel better ur boyfriend came up to yell at harvard

princess: For the last time nick is not my boyfriend

harvard-lee: he punched me in the face when he found out

princess: You deserved it

harvard-lee: hehe i kinda did

harvard-lee: are we good tho

princess: Sure

harvard-lee: yay

princess: I’ll go easy on you when I talk to Harvard in person tomorrow

harvard-lee: oh

harvard-lee: i forgot about that

harvard-lee: crap

 

the only sane person: so much drama

the only sane person: just communicate already

harvard-lee: ugh thats easy for u to say, u text jesse all the time

jesse-coste: true we all can’t be this perfect

harvard-lee: what

harvard-lee: u can’t do this to me jesse

harvard-lee: we had a bonding moment

da cutest fencer evar: u wattch voltron aiden??

harvard-lee: uh no

harvard-lee: absolutely no idea what u r talking about

jesse-coste: anyway you shouldn’t have pretended to kick out seiji

jesse-coste: nick was super mad

harvard-lee: yea

harvard-lee: i could tell

harvard-lee: anyways i didnt think seiji would take it seriously

harvard-lee: i said i was sorry

the only sane person: it’s ok

harvard-lee: finally

harvard-lee: thank u dante

the only sane person: don’t deny it

harvard-lee: wut

the only sane person: talk about your feelings w harvard

the only sane person: **[yeun_youaregay.gif]**

harvard-lee: STFU DANTE I SWEAR YOU CAN BE SO ANNOYING

 

harvard-lee: well

harvard-lee: the moment approaches

harvard-lee: imma have to give harvard back his phone

da cutest fencer evar: byye aiden ill mis u

harvard-lee: thats not v comforting bobby u little traitor

 

BAD BOY SUPREME: oho

BAD BOY SUPREME: harvard promised not to scroll up

BAD BOY SUPREME: my crops are watered my nonexistent acne is cleared

princess: That might be because I already showed him the chat

BAD BOY SUPREME: eh

BAD BOY SUPREME: wut

princess: He put the rest together himself

princess: If it makes you feel better it made your boyfriend laugh

jesse-coste: symmetry

the only sane person: yes

BAD BOY SUPREME: uh i dont currently have a bf?

da cutest fencer evar: CONGRATSULATIONS AIDENN

BAD BOY SUPREME: wait

BAD BOY SUPREME: wait what did u do seiji

harvard-lee: Aiden do you want to go shop at that outdoors market tomorrow evening with me

harvard-lee: as a date


	8. Chapter 8

the only sane person: oh that explains it

the only sane person: I think aiden’s having a minor breakdown in the bathroom

harvard-lee: really

the only sane person: yeah he’s staring at himself in the mirror

the only sane person: which is pretty normal but he’s clutching his face weirdly

harvard-lee: can you ask him to step out for a second

the only sane person: sure

 

da cutest fencer evar: i got hte video hrvard

da cutest fencer evar: **[camera_5512269.mp4]**

da cutest fencer evar: see thsi is when aiden wallks out of hte bathroom

da cutest fencer evar: and this is whn he sees u with hte flowers

da cutest fencer evar: adn this si when he screams rly high pitched and runns for his room

harvard-lee: yeah that didn’t exactly go as planned

the only sane person: well he’s currently still screaming into his pillow so you did something right

the only sane person: also why has he torn up dozens of little slips of paper

the only sane person: and eviscerated several roses and cases of chocolate?

harvard-lee: finally

 

harvard-lee: @princess and I have finished making plans for the tourney next weekend

harvard-lee: we’ve reserved one of the smaller buses and we should all be able to go watch

the only sane person: plus me

eugene-labao: and me

harvard-lee: …

harvard-lee: fine

harvard-lee: so, nick is going to be our school representative, with me as a second

da cutest fencer evar: waait is seiji not comqpeting

princess: Nick needs the experience

jesse-coste: remind him to bring my suit will you

princess: Ok

princess: No comments on his imminent defeat?

jesse-coste: nah

jesse-coste: that goes without saying :)

da cutest fencer evar: whhen is nick goin to be aded back to hte chat

da cutest fencer evar: feels so emptty wihtout him

princess: Not now

princess: He’s busy enough already

 

da cutest fencer evar: @harvard-lee @BAD BOY SUPREME whayt r u guyys doin now

harvard-lee: it’s been really great so far

harvard-lee: the market was really beautiful, there were christmas lights and everything

da cutest fencer evar: liike yoi??

da cutest fencer evar: woww

da cutest fencer evar: Iithink im cryyimng

harvard-lee: oh we found a cupcake truck too, aiden got an angel food one and I got cappuccino

da cutest fencer evar: flejbveqwocemewk!!

jesse-coste: honestly?

jesse-coste: you guys are too cute for your own good

harvard-lee: **[camera_3104722.jpg]**

harvard-lee: he is

BAD BOY SUPREME: GAHHH STOP EMBARRASSING ME HARVARD

harvard-lee: :)

 

_princess has added zero_

BAD BOY SUPREME: a bold move

BAD BOY SUPREME: are u inspired by my success

princess: You owe me for that

BAD BOY SUPREME: guess i do

BAD BOY SUPREME: thank u seiji

BAD BOY SUPREME: see?

_BAD BOY SUPREME renamed himself cupcake angel_

cupcake angel: a stable relationship has mellowed me

 

zero: uh

zero: can someone sum up my 243 unread messages for me plz

cupcake angel: wow @princess u lucky boy

zero: ?

cupcake angel: this is aiden now

zero: ok…

cupcake angel: np nicky i gotchu

cupcake angel: wellll

cupcake angel: most important thing that i got a new bf

zero: oh

zero: is that all

da cutest fencer evar: te boyfrnd is harvard

zero: WHAT

cupcake angel: also jesse and dante are dating

zero: WWHAT

 

harvard-lee: all right guys, remember our bus leaves at 6 tomorrow morning!

harvard-lee: get a good night’s sleep @zero, I know you’ll do amazing

cupcake angel: good luck nicky boy!!

princess: Good luck :) whatever happens, you’ve learned a lot

princess: We’re all proud of you

da cutest fencer evar: yaaaa youll doo great nick

zero: thank you guys

zero: that really means so much to me

jesse-coste: good luck bro

zero: thanks jesse, I’ll see you tomorrow

zero: um actually

zero: this is going to be really awkward and sudden

zero: but I should probably tell you something

jesse-coste: no

jesse-coste: please no

jesse-coste: I can’t deal with this rn

zero: what

jesse-coste: you spilled punch on my suit didn’t you

zero: what no

jesse-coste: you ripped it

zero: no!

jesse-coste: oh god

jesse-coste: you lost it

zero: NO your suit’s fine!

jesse-coste: I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK NICK WTF

zero: anyway see you tomorrow

jesse-coste: okay

jesse-coste: with the suit right

zero: with the suit

 

harvard-lee: @zero @princess where r u

harvard-lee: the bus is here, we’re all waiting

princess: Nick’s still sleeping

harvard-lee: what

harvard-lee: seiji

harvard-lee: we’re leaving in like 10 minutes

princess: He barely slept last night and I didn’t want to wake him up

princess: All his stuff is packed and ready to go

da cutest fencer evar: woww rly

the only sane person: did he actually pack the night before

cupcake angel: nah i betchu seiji packed for him

harvard-lee: anyway seiji, can you wake nick up and tell him to come down

harvard-lee: he can sleep on the bus

princess: We’re on our way


	9. Chapter 9

princess: @eugene-labao Stop being so loud

eugene-labao: sorry

princess: You too @cupcake angel

princess: Why are you and harvard sitting behind us, there are like 10 other open seats

princess: I don’t care

princess: You can text or whisper quietly, no talking

princess: I heard that @cupcake angel

cupcake angel: fine fine sorry

 

cupcake angel: i do have to say one last thing tho

princess: What

cupcake angel: nick sleeping on your shoulder is really cute

princess: Shut up

cupcake angel: i cant believe u haven’t sneezed yet btw

cupcake angel: his hair is all messy and fluffy and everywhere

cupcake angel: is it usually like that in the mornings

cupcake angel: haha death glares dont work on me seiji

harvard-lee: stop harassing them @cupcake angel they’ll figure it out

princess: Thanks

princess: I think

 

eugene-labao: @princess are we allowed to play music

cupcake angel: ehehehe “allowed”

princess: Fine, quietly

cupcake angel: **[gaygasp.gif** ]

cupcake angel: harvard let’s switch seats

harvard-lee: why?

eugene-labao: history

cupcake angel: has its eyes

eugene-labao: on

cupcake angel: youuu

cupcake angel: u gotta sing this harvard plz

princess: …

cupcake angel: i mean, quietly

 

cupcake angel: @princess, random question

cupcake angel: can u do a french accent

princess: You want me to rap lafayette’s part don’t you

cupcake angel: **[minion_puppyeyes.gif]**

princess: I’ll do it on the way back

princess: Just be quiet rn

cupcake angel: omg

cupcake angel: guns and ships?

princess: Fine

cupcake angel: omg

cupcake angel: ok ok im gon be quiet

 

cupcake angel: GUYS

cupcake angel: DONT GET UP YET

cupcake angel: we have to wake seiji and nicky up first how should we do it

the only sane person: what, are they both asleep now

cupcake angel: dksfkjsdj bobby u take the pic, ur across from them

da cutest fencer evar: **[camera_5512289.jpg]**

jesse-coste: awww!

jesse-coste: don’t torment them too badly

 

jesse-coste: so what did you guys do

eugene-labao: nothing much

eugene-labao: aiden called harvard and seiji basically freaked out when the phone went off

eugene-labao: then he realized that we were all watching

eugene-labao: his face was so red it was hilarious

eugene-labao: then we woke up nick and now we’re waiting for him to finish registration

jesse-coste: you guys have the coolest team, mine is so boring

cupcake angel: oho

cupcake angel: say what?

jesse-coste: why did I type that

jesse-coste: I take it back

cupcake angel: NO TAKESY BACKSIES

jesse-coste: sigh

jesse-coste: see you guys later

 

cupcake angel: all right @eugene-labao nicky is up next

eugene-labao: really?

eugene-labao: GOOOO NICK

jesse-coste: is eugene not with you guys?

eugene-labao: no, there were paperwork issues and we were short one ticket

cupcake angel: on the bright side this means ill be sending live texts with my commentary!

the only sane person: so what you’re saying is mute you now

cupcake angel: dante rossi i am offended

 

_the only sane person has muted the conversation_

_jesse-coste has muted the conversation_

cupcake angel: **[howdareyou.gif]**

cupcake angel: hmph

cupcake angel: anyway nick’s up against this ugly guy

eugene-labao: wow

eugene-labao: such a detailed description

cupcake angel: well harvard’s better than all of them so

cupcake angel: I’m just gonna focus on the fencing ok

eugene-labao: for once in your life

cupcake angel: shush

 

cupcake angel: that was quick

cupcake angel: nicky might actually have a chance at this after all

cupcake angel: seiji looks so proud

eugene-labao: youre not really focusing on the fencing but who cares

eugene-labao: pics??

cupcake angel: @da cutest fencer evar

da cutest fencer evar: **[camera_5512310.jpg]**

cupcake angel: see they made eye contact and smiled as soon as nick won the round

cupcake angel: goals

da cutest fencer evar: i hpoe seiji dos a nikiforov

cupcake angel: wut

da cutest fencer evar: likke a kiss wen nick wins

cupcake angel: OH

cupcake angel: **[gudshit.gif]**

 

eugene-labao: updates?

cupcake angel: nothing much, nick isn’t up for a while

cupcake angel: jesse’s doing well tho

cupcake angel: **[cap_anotheronebitesthedust.gif]**

cupcake angel: if things keep going as is theyll face off in the finals

 

da cutest fencer evar: @cupcake angel

cupcake angel: wut

da cutest fencer evar: I gota pic of mnick and jessse

cupcake angel: so?

eugene-labao: wait

eugene-labao: like THAT?

da cutest fencer evar: ya

cupcake angel: W

cupcake angel: T

cupcake angel: F

cupcake angel: **[nobbwhatisudoing.gif]**

da cutest fencer evar: theyree just hugging

da cutest fencer evar: but rly closely

da cutest fencer evar: **[camera_5512349.jpg]**

da cutest fencer evar: i mean neihter of them evr ddoes that

cupcake angel: ok ok lets think rationally

cupcake angel: wait what about dante

cupcake angel: dont tag him yet hes still muted

cupcake angel: has dante noticed

da cutest fencer evar: dont thnk so

cupcake angel: aight what about seiji

cupcake angel: we can destroy this before anything starts

da cutest fencer evar: no its tooo late i saw him staring

da cutest fencer evar: hes doing the cold emotionless thing

cupcake angel: **[lance_nopenonononono.gif]**


	10. Chapter 10

cupcake angel: crap why is this happening

eugene-labao: what

cupcake angel: jesse and nicky keep talking and smiling and laughing

cupcake angel: like excessively

da cutest fencer evar: dantes noticed but he jsut looks iritated

 

cupcake angel: all right well

cupcake angel: it’s time for nick vs jesse

eugene-labao: last match?

cupcake angel: yeah

cupcake angel: woww theyve already started this is fast

 

eugene-labao: whos winning

cupcake angel: its really close

 

cupcake angel: jesse winning on 3

cupcake angel: 2

cupcake angel: oh damn wait

cupcake angel: nicky just got in a hit

cupcake angel: and another

eugene-labao: WHAT’S HAPPENING

cupcake angel: nick won

eugene-labao: **[congrats.gif]**

cupcake angel: oh god

cupcake angel: no

eugene-labao: WHAT

cupcake angel: nick didnt look at seiji this time

cupcake angel: hes walking to jesse

cupcake angel: theyre hugging AGAIN

eugene-labao: seiji must be super jealous

cupcake angel: god i wish

cupcake angel: @da cutest fencer evar

da cutest fencer evar: i didnt get the piic sry

eugene-labao: what

eugene-labao: you guys are making me nervous stop

cupcake angel: well

the only sane person: you can pinpoint the second when his heart rips in half

 

_the only sane person has unmuted the conversation_

the only sane person: i will take questions now

cupcake angel: WTF DANTE

cupcake angel: AND WTF IS HAPPENING

the only sane person: dunno

da cutest fencer evar: dannte answer hte question or i wll FIND u

the only sane person: no I actually don’t know

the only sane person: but everything’s ok

cupcake angel: AND HOW DO U KNOW THAT

the only sane person: bc I texted jesse to ask?

the only sane person: he said he’d explain later

the only sane person: and I trust him

the only sane person: so

cupcake angel: ok but there is no way seiji would ask nick whats up

cupcake angel: theyre still in the crush phase

 

cupcake angel: ok ok what do we do what do we do

cupcake angel: seijis missing and nick is confused

cupcake angel: @the only sane person ASK UR BF WHAT IS GOING ON

 

the only sane person: they’re brothers

cupcake angel: wtf

the only sane person: long-lost brothers yeah

the only sane person: technically half brothers

the only sane person: jesse didn’t know until nick told him

the only sane person: then jesse thought it was some kind of weird excuse for leaving his suit on the bus

the only sane person: long story short? now they’re best bros

cupcake angel: ok ok ok i can do this

 

cupcake angel: seiji thought I was joking what do I do

cupcake angel: he wont listen to me @da cutest fencer evar

da cutest fencer evar: waait nno

da cutest fencer evar: get harvrd to do it

cupcake angel: he’s checking us out of the system rn he can’t

cupcake angel: we have to do this before we get on the bus or it’ll be so awkward

da cutest fencer evar: YOUU WANT ME T TALK TO SEIJI

cupcake angel: plz he’ll listen to u

da cutest fencer evar: u owe me

cupcake angel: ok ok yes now go go go

 

da cutest fencer evar: ddone

cupcake angel: well???

da cutest fencer evar: i thik he belived me

da cutest fencer evar: he statred tryng not to smile hafway thru

cupcake angel: EXCELLENT

cupcake angel: well done bobby

da cutest fencer evar: i want ur lunch mony for hte rest of the yr

cupcake angel: …

da cutest fencer evar: for th rest of ur life actuly

cupcake angel: bobby im a senior

cupcake angel: im going to college next year

da cutest fencer evar: yes giv te mony for ur meal plann to me

cupcake angel: wut thats like thousands of dollars

da cutest fencer evar: eheeheheeee

 

_jesse-coste has unmuted the conversation_

jesse-coste: o wow sorry for the drama guys

eugene-labao: nah it’s ok

eugene-labao: we’re on our way back rn

eugene-labao: nick and seiji sat next to each other again

eugene-labao: seijis rappin guns and ships as promised and its all good

jesse-coste: really?

eugene-labao: **[camera_0023245.mp4]**

eugene-labao: he can do lafayette at 2x speed

jesse-coste: wow

jesse-coste: pay attention to nick and him when you guys get back

eugene-labao: you mean stalk them

jesse-coste: don’t be weird

eugene-labao: why tho

jesse-coste: reasons

eugene-labao: hmm I have to do chess club stuff when I get back but

eugene-labao: @cupcake angel

cupcake angel: oho

cupcake angel: i gotchu jesse

_cupcake angel has removed zero from the conversation_

_cupcake angel has removed princess from the conversation_

cupcake angel: **[hobbit_onelasttime.gif]**

 

cupcake angel: aight surveillance team sound off

cupcake angel: @harvard-lee @the only sane person @da cutest fencer evar

harvard-lee: I regret this already

cupcake angel: shh its ok harvard

cupcake angel: ok ok so who has eyes on nick and seiji

the only sane person: they’re heading towards the locker room

cupcake angel: @da cutest fencer evar heading towards you?

the only sane person: looks like it

da cutest fencer evar: i knited a potted plant dsguise theyll never kno its me

 

cupcake angel: @the only sane person give us updates

the only sane person: they’re walking

cupcake angel: no duh what are they saying

the only sane person: I can’t hear

the only sane person: oh shit

da cutest fencer evar: WHHAT

the only sane person: seiji’s holding nick’s face now

the only sane person: he’s saying something really intensely

da cutest fencer evar: A NIREKIFOROV I KNEWW IT

cupcake angel: SHH WHATS HAPPENING

 

the only sane person: nick is blushing so badly

the only sane person: seiji hasn’t noticed

the only sane person: now he has

the only sane person: now they’re both blushing

cupcake angel: PICS

the only sane person: that’s an invasion of privacy aiden

cupcake angel: UGH WTF DANTE

cupcake angel: OK JUST TYPE WHATS HAPPENING

the only sane person: they’re still standing close

the only sane person: they’re whispering now I think

the only sane person: oh wait

the only sane person: yep they’re kissing

jesse-coste: knew it

da cutest fencer evar: WHAAAAAT

cupcake angel: **[YASSSSSS.gif]**

da cutest fencer evar: BUT WHAT ABOT MY DISGUISEE

cupcake angel: WHO KISSED FIRST

the only sane person: same time

da cutest fencer evar: I NVR GOT TO USSE MY DISGUESE

cupcake angel: SO FRIGGIN CUTE

cupcake angel: AIGHT LETS GO @harvard-lee

cupcake angel: U GOT THE CONFETTI?

harvard-lee: against my better judgment, yes

cupcake angel: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	11. epilogue

jesse-coste: what comes next?

jesse-coste: you’ve been freed

jesse-coste: do you know how hard it is to lead?

jesse-coste: you’re on your own

cupcake angel: **[awesome.gif]**

cupcake angel: **[wow.gif]**

jesse-coste: do you have a clue what happens now?

jesse-coste: oceans rise

jesse-coste: empires fall

jesse-coste: it’s much harder when it’s all your call

jesse-coste: all alone, across the sea

cupcake angel: when your people say they hate you

jesse-coste: don’t come crawling

cupcake angel: back

jesse-coste: to

cupcake angel: me

 

princess: Oui oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette

princess: The Lancelot of the revolutionary set

princess: I came from afar just to say bonsoir

princess: Tell the king casse-toi

princess: Who’s the best, c’est moi

 

the only sane person: talk less

zero: what?

the only sane person: smile more

zero: ha

the only sane person: don’t let them know what you're against or what you're for

zero: you can't be serious

the only sane person: you wanna get ahead?

zero: yes

the only sane person: fools who run their mouths off wind up dead

 

harvard-lee: I know that we can win

harvard-lee: I know that greatness lies in you

harvard-lee: but remember from here on in

harvard-lee: history has its eyes on you

 

zero: I am not throwing away my shot

zero: I am not throwing away my shot

zero: heyo I’m just like my country

zero: I’m young scrappy and hungry

zero: and I’m not throwing away my SHOT

zero: imma get a scholarship to kings college!

zero: I probly shouldn’t brag but dag I amaze and astonish!

zero: the problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish

princess: True

eugene-labao: aw come on nick

eugene-labao: **[rightinfrontofmysalad.gif]**

zero: look he was just asking to be shut up

cupcake angel: tsk tsk

 

the only sane person: dear Theodosia, what to say to you?

the only sane person: you have my eyes, you have your mother’s name

the only sane person: when you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart

the only sane person: I’m dedicating every day to you

the only sane person: domestic life was never quite my style

the only sane person: when you smile

da cutest fencer evar: :)

the only sane person: you knock me out, I fall apart

the only sane person: and I thought I was so smart

 

jesse-coste: hamilton!

princess: Sir he knows what to do in a trench ingenuitive and fluent in French I mean

da cutest fencer evar: hamiilton1

princess: Sir you’re gonna have to use him eventually what’s he gonna do on the bench I mean

the only sane person: hamilton

princess: No one has more resilience or matches my practical tactical brilliance

eugene-labao: hamilton!

princess: You want to fight for your land back?

cupcake angel: hamilton!

harvard-lee: I need my right hand man back!

 

zero: I may not live to see our glory

princess: I may not live to see our glory

zero: but I will gladly join the fight

eugene-labao: but I will gladly join the fight

zero: and when our children tell our story

da cutest fencer evar: adn whn our children tll our storyy

zero: they'll tell the story of tonight

eugene-labao: let's have another round tonight

princess: Let's have another round tonight

zero: let's have another round tonight

 

princess: Monsieur Hamilton

zero: monsieur lafayette

princess: In command where you belong

zero: how you say, no sweat

zero: we're finally on the field. we’ve had quite a run

princess: Immigrants

princess: We get the job done

zero: so what happens if we win?

princess: I go back to France

princess: I bring freedom to my people if I’m given the chance

zero: I’ll come with you when you do

princess: Nick it's "we'll be with you when you do"

zero: whoops

zero: you're not leaving anytime soon though right

princess: Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowow I actually somewhat finished  
> this is a total understatement but thank you guys for reading and thank you for the support!!  
> I had so so much fun writing this XD


End file.
